sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Jim Meskimen
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = Stand-up comedian, actor, voice actor, impressionist | years_active = 1984–present | spouse = | children = 1 | parents = Marion Ross Freeman Meskimen | signature = | website = }} James Ross Meskimen (born September 10, 1959) is an American stand-up comedian, actor, voice actor and impressionist. He is also known for his voice-over work in video games. Early life Meskimen was born in Los Angeles, California, the son of Freeman Meskimen and Marion Ross.Jim Meskimen Biography (1959-) Career Meskimen portrayed the father of Mary-Kate Olsen and Ashley Olsen's characters in Our Lips Are Sealed. He portrayed Officer Wholihan in How the Grinch Stole Christmas. He voices Thom Cat, Neighbor John, and Stumpy in the Thom Cat short film on Random! Cartoons. Meskimen provided the voice of the Genie in the ''Aladdin'' franchise (which started with Disney Think Fast in 2008 and even before Robin Williams's death in 2014). In 2012, Meskimen voices several different characters in Lego The Lord of the Rings. As well, he is the voice of George W. Bush and other politicians for the Jib Jab animated shorts. In the same year, Meskimen voices and motion captures David Petraeus in Call of Duty: Black Ops 2. Meskimen was a contestant on season eight of America's Got Talent. He has also toured various U.S. cities performing a one-man act, entitled "Jimpressions", of celebrity impersonations and original characters. Personal life In 1987, Meskimen married Tamra Shockley. They have a daughter named Taylor (born 1990). He is a Scientologist.SCIENTOLOGY: What I like about it. Jim Ross Meskimen's Blog. Filmography Film Television *''3rd Rock from the Sun'' – Alan (Season 2 Episode 4) *''Anger Management'' – Daniel * Avatar: The Last Airbender – Lieutenant Jee, General How, Avatar Kuruk * Community – Christopher Walken/Tommy Lee Jones impersonator (Season 3 Episode 11) * Friends – Bill (Season 10 Episode 2) * Hot in Cleveland – Professor Zucker * MAD – Gandalf, Droopy, Benedict Arnold, additional voices * Parks and Recreation – Martin Houselyhttps://www.imdb.com/character/ch0173901/?ref_=ttfc_fc_cl_t11 * Phineas and Ferb – Additional voices * Random! Cartoons – Thom Cat, Neighbor John, Stumpy ("Thom Cat" short) * Rules of Engagement – Mr. Wrigley * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! – Agent 1, Robi * Superman: Red Son – Lex Luthor, Perry White, Guy Gardner / Green Lantern, Joseph Stalin, Jor-El * The Big Bang Theory – Doctor, Man (voice), Las Vegas Wedding Chapel Minister * The Boondocks – Bill O'Reilly, Chris Hansen, Additional voices * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air – Prof. Jeremy Mansfield, Werner (Season 6 Episodes 2 and 3) * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest – Additional voices * Time Squad – George W. Bush, George H.W. Bush * Two and a Half Men – Gangster #2 (voice) * Whose Line Is it Anyway? – Himselfhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXDVjRhMrpo Video games * Armored Core V - Jack Batty, Men of Honor Unit B, Zodiac No. 8 * Baldur's Gate – Edwin Odesseiron, Jebadoh, Khalid, Thaldorn * Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn – Edwin Odesseiron * Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal – Edwin Odesseiron, Khalid * Batman: Arkham City – Officer Tom Miller * Batman: Arkham Knight – Additional voices * Batman: Arkham Origins – SWAT Officers, Cops * Call of Duty: Black Ops – John F. Kennedy * Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 – Secretary of Defense David Petraeus * Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight – Various * Diablo III – Additional voices * Diablo III: Reaper of Souls – Additional voices * Disney Infinity 3.0 – Ultron (uncredited) * Disney Think Fast – Genie * Epic Mickey – Voice * Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two – Mad Doctor * EverQuest II – Guild Patron Volarian, Baron Zafimus, Sergeant-at-Arms Ironcast, Commission Deputy Halford, Naturalist Tummyfill, Borthen, Amren Talbot, Morte Winghammer, Green Hood Trap Master, Banker Izark, Ubani, Overseer Travog * Fantastic 4 – Doctor Doom, Additional voices * Final Fantasy XIII-2 – Additional voices * Gothic 3 - Additional voices * Hitman: Blood Money – Additional voices * Kinect Disneyland Adventures – Genie * Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix – Genie (Kingdom Hearts Re:coded cinematics) * Lego Jurassic World – Additional voices * Lego The Lord of the Rings – Various * Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII – Additional voices * Madagascar: The Video Game – Albino Crocodile, Guard, Jogger, Sailor * Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite - Ultron, Ultron Sigma, Ultron Omega * MAG - SVER Executive * Minecraft Story Mode - Milo * Robots - Ratchet, Additional voices * Shark Tale: The Video Game – Lino, Additional Tenant Fish * Shrek the Third - Captain Hook, Attendant 2, Geek * Skylanders: Trap Team – Additional voices * Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom - Genie * Syndicate - Additional voices * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutants in Manhattan - Wingnut, Stone Warriors * The Lego Movie Videogame – Additional voices * The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II – Elven King Thranduil * The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II - The Rise of the Witch-king - King Thranduil * Ultimate Spider-Man – Additional voices Internet * Jib Jab – George W. Bush Music * Bugs Bunny and Friends Sing The Beatles – Elmer Fudd References External links * * Category:1959 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:America's Got Talent contestants Category:American impressionists (entertainers) Category:American male comedians Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American Scientologists Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:Comedians from California